


Home.

by honeydewdark



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdark/pseuds/honeydewdark
Summary: just some trauma boyfs and some bad sleepsmy inspiration was fnaf 4-- nate has hallucinations of the animatronics but mark's the supportive boyf that is there for him





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_somnio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_somnio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Branded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423749) by [Zotinha456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456). 



   Panic. Was that laughter? Or was he just going insane? Nate had trouble breathing. Run to the other door-- get there before... before..!

   Nate shot up, panting and wheezing. He couldn't tell if it was tears or sweat that ran down his face. Mark sat up soon after Nate and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "Hey? Everything okay?" Mark asked, sleep laced in his voice.  
   Nate thought about what he should say. But words couldn't come to him. Nate shook his head, immediately prompting Mark to gently pull him onto his lap. "It's okay. You're safe now, I promise."

   Nate trembled in Mark's arms, afraid to close his eyes. Every time he did, he was reminded of the horrors at the Pizzeria. He pressed his ear up to Mark's chest, listening to him. He breathed, shaky... but he breathed. He focused on Mark's fingers running through his hair, his breathing.  
   "Good... now do you want me to make some tea?"  
   Nate sheepishly nodded, glancing up at Mark.  
   "Alright, let's go, okay? You're safe with me."

   Mark lead Nate to the kitchen and started boiling the water in the kettle. Mark smiled as Nate sat on the island counter and moved over to him, kissing his cheek. Mark relished in Nate's giggle, continuing to pepper his face with kisses and nuzzles until the water boiled. Mark made the tea and gave Nate a cup, watching him drink it and drank some himself.

   After they finished the tea, Mark went back to the room with Nate. Mark played with Nate's hair, ensuring him he was safe. Once Nate was asleep, Mark followed suit, keeping Nate as close as he could while he slept.

   Mark heard the song ring through his ears, faint at first... but it grew louder the longer it played. Mark hid under the desk-- no power and no hope. He wasn't going to make it-- why did he take up this job offer? Tears formed in his eyes, no, no, no...

   Then the chime... and relief. He ran out of the pizzeria once whoever had the dayshift came in. He wasn't going to let them get that close again. A bag full of pistols, hand guns and any weapon he could find in his house. He was going to survive even if it mean some of the animatronics got shot. Mark arrived and told the person working that it was his gym bag and he didn't have any time to run home and drop it off.

   Of course, he shrugged and let Mark do his job.

\---

   4 AM, he had this in the bag. Mark pulled out a machine gun when he heard running down the hall. Ready... aim, and...

   Mark's eyes shot open, clinging close to Nate as he heard their alarm go off. Tears formed in his eyes...  
   Nate was startled awake by Mark and looked at him, wiping his tears. Nate refuted to what Mark would always do and let him rest on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. "I'll fill the void with noise," He said softly. "Just focus on me-- you're okay."  
   Mark listened closely to Nate's heartbeat. He was fine, Nate was alive and Mark wasn't a murderer.

   They were both okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the musical and honestly? it's good content
> 
> also thank you for reading my oneshot, i appreciate it a lot!!


End file.
